Operação Cupido
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Numa tarde de sábado, Neville resolve dar um empurrão no relacionamento de Rony e Hermione.


**Operação Cupido**

Sábado à tarde e tudo tranqüilo no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Pelo menos é o que me parece, o salão está quase todo vazio, a não ser por uma mesa, ocupada por três pessoas que conheço muito bem.

Por falar em conhecer, melhor eu me apresentar: sou Neville Longbottom. Se estiver associando meu nome ao auror e esposa que foram torturados até enlouquecerem, estão certos. Mas não precisam olhar para mim com pena, obrigado. Cansei dessa imagem de "coitado" que me colocaram e ainda digo que minha autoconfiança só tem aumentado desde a A.D. Pena que Harry tenha parado de nos ensinar esse ano.

Aliás, ele é um dos ocupantes da mesa que mencionei agora pouco. Como sempre, está acompanhado de Rony e Hermione. Por isso estou estranhando esse silêncio, todos estão quietos, compenetrados no que estavam fazendo. Bem... Pelo menos Hermione está. Harry parece entediado, não fazendo questão de terminar a redação que fazia, seja lá para qual matéria fosse e Rony parece muito aborrecido, escrevendo sem parar, fazendo com que a tinta respingue em seu rosto, tamanha era a raiva com que escrevia.

Certo então. Era isso. Estavam ocupados demais com os deveres que sequer notaram minha presença quando saí do dormitório para o salão, próximo à lareira. O único problema é que está tudo muito, muito quieto. Quieto demais. Quero dizer, é comum que eles estejam ali em silêncio, mas sequer cochicham! E eles cochicham muito, eu percebo. Não que eu seja curioso, respeito que eles não me contem tudo, mas estão em silêncio por muito tempo.

Vejamos: Rony emburrado, Hermione compenetrada em exagero, Harry entediado sentado entre eles.

Diagnóstico: Rony e Hermione brigaram.

Vocês podem se perguntar como eu sei disso. Mas é óbvio! Harry só fica entre Rony e Hermione quando eles brigam.

Esses dois... Sempre brigando. Eu queria que eles começassem logo a namorar, quem sabe assim não parem de brigar um pouco. Ou será que parariam de brigar? Não que eu goste de ver meus amigos brigando, mas algumas brigas são bem engraçadas, com motivos típicos de marido e mulher.

O que Harry faria numa situação dessas? Eu sei que ele está parado ali porque desistiu de se intrometer, então a briga foi séria. Ele sempre usa sua capa da invisibilidade para assuntos de emergência – não sou tão burro pra não perceber que ele tem uma capa dessas. Talvez... Talvez se eu pegar emprestado só um pouquinho eu consiga ver o problema com outros olhos e pensar numa solução.

Eu sei que é errado e que é uma tentativa ousada. Afinal, nunca mexi nos objetos dos outros, principalmente do Harry. Será que ele tranca o baú dele? Será que ele azarou para o caso de alguém o roubar? Vou ter que arriscar dessa vez, é por uma causa nobre e sei que Harry vai entender.

Arrisco me levantar e percebendo que não chamo a atenção, avanço devagar e silenciosamente para as escadas que levam ao dormitório e fico feliz quando subo o primeiro degrau. Praticamente uma vitória. Até que...

– Neville? – a voz de Harry, justamente Harry, chama a atenção.

– Ahn – Eu me viro devagar e vejo que ele e Hermione estão me encarando, Rony continuava escrevendo. Senti suar frio antes de continuar – O-olá! Estão ocupados, pelo visto, por isso não quis atrapalhar.

– Sim, mais ou menos – Harry respondeu, Hermione voltou a atenção para seu pergaminho – Nada pra fazer? – ele perguntou e eu acenei com a cabeça confirmando, parecia que ele pedia alguma ajuda – Que sorte, ainda temos que terminar esses relatórios – suspirou – E pensar que está um ótimo dia para quadribol.

Percebi Hermione revirar os olhos e Rony a olhar ainda mais aborrecido.

– Hm... Eu, eu... Eu vou pegar... Enfim, eu esqueci de pegar... – eu apontava para o dormitório, pensando em uma desculpa qualquer que fosse calhar, mas pelo visto não deu certo, porque Harry continuava me encarando.

– Acho melhor irmos até a biblioteca – Hermione interrompeu – Acabei de ter uma dúvida quanto ao...

Não terminei de ouvir, aproveitei a chance para subir quase correndo e fechar a porta. Parecia que eu havia corrido de Hogsmead para Hogwarts num fôlego só! Sabendo que não podia demorar muito, fui até o baú de Harry e o abri de uma vez. Pensando que estava trancado, forcei para abrir e acabou que abriu com tudo e fui empurrado pra trás, caindo no chão.

Não demorei em encontrar a capa, era o que mais se diferenciava de uma veste dele. Me cobri rapidamente, prestando atenção se o fiz por inteiro. Espiei a porta e eles já haviam saído. Melhor, assim ninguém nota uma porta abrindo e fechando rapidamente sem ninguém sair ou entrar.

Saindo pelo buraco do retrato, como não os encontrei no corredor, resolvi correr – de novo. Não fui muito longe, eles estavam no corredor seguinte e Rony e Hermione discutiam por alguma coisa. Hermione estava de costas para mim, berrando com Rony, enquanto Harry caminhava na frente. Não deu pra ver, mas acho que ele estava irritado.

O único problema de toda essa situação era que eu estava em alta velocidade e não consigo parar a tempo. Consigo me desviar, mas não o suficiente. Conseqüentemente faço com que Hermione perca o equilíbrio e trombe em Rony, que segurava alguns livros.

Conseqüentemente ele também perde o equilíbrio e ambos caem. Eu consigo parar depois de bater contra um pilar, bem próximo a Harry, que se virou na direção dos dois ao ouvir o barulho da colisão.

Engraçado, ele não foi ajudar. Ficou parado, de olhos arregalados. Não entendi. Claro, eu estava naquele momento agarrado ao pilar, nada mais natural do que não ter visto nada.

Como Harry não sai do lugar, parece até que vai recuar e retornar sua caminhada para a biblioteca, resolvi ver o que aconteceu. E bem... Não pensei que fosse dar tão certo o que planejei.

Se bem que não planejei nada. O acaso é que me ajudou. Talvez os românticos prefiram o termo "Destino".

Pois é, lá estavam os dois, ainda no chão. De alguma forma, Hermione caiu de cabeça para Rony e... Estavam se beijando!

Tudo bem, convenhamos que foi algo bem desastrado, quero dizer, os dois ali no chão, Hermione em cima do Rony, tendo ainda o empecilho dele estar com vários livros no colo...

Súbito, Hermione se separa rapidamente. Os dois se encaram e dá pra ver as orelhas de Rony vermelhas – acho que elas vão pegar fogo.

– Seu... – os lábios de Hermione tremiam. Que medo, ainda bem que não estou no lugar do Rony – Seu...

– Hermione, eu... – a única coisa que ouvir Rony dizer. Claro que se ela não saísse dali rápido, ele com certeza acrescentaria um "foi você quem caiu em cima de mim!". Típico dele.

– Vamos embora! – disse ela, se levantando e caminhando rapidamente em direção ao Harry, passando por ele sem falar nada. O rosto dela estava mais rubro do que as orelhas de Rony, se é que isso é possível.

Rony arregalou os olhos e encarou Harry, se levantando. Estava muito sem graça e apenas deu de ombros e seguiu em frente. Já Harry, ele acompanhou os dois com os olhos apenas, porque permaneceu parado.

– Sabe, Neville... Boa tentativa. – ele olha pra mim. Ele está me vendo!

– Ahn... Obrigado?

– Tudo bem, foi mesmo. Só que acho que você exagerou um pouco. Ah, e se cobre melhor, quando você caiu, consegui ver seus pés.

Eu obedeço, endireitando minha postura. Mas não achei exagero, eles precisavam desse "empurrão". Até que Rony reaparece correndo, com vários livros sobrevoando sua cabeça, tentando atingi-lo com pancadas.

– Harry, será que você pode me ajudar? – ele cobria a cabeça com ambas as mãos, correndo sem parar – Explica para a Hermione que foi ELA quem tropeçou e caiu em cima de mim; eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

Continuou correndo, sumindo no corredor. Hermione apareceu logo em seguida e apontou a varinha para Harry.

– Quanto a você... Nenhum comentário, ouviu? Nem uma gracinha, ou já sabe...

Ele apenas engoliu em seco e concordou com a cabeça. Ela reiniciou a caminhada em direção ao Salão Comunal. Restou ao Harry recolher os livros de Rony, no chão.

– Quer ajuda? – saí de baixo da capa, não era mais necessário ficar escondido.

– Não, tudo bem – Harry já tinha os livros em mãos. Se levantou e olhou para a direção em que Rony e Hermione foram. Sorriu – Mas foi um bom plano.

Seguimos de volta em direção ao Salão Comunal, Harry não deixava de sorrir. Na verdade, eu também sorri. Afinal de contas, não foi tão ruim assim.

**Fim.**


End file.
